General Diego
How General Diego joined the Tourney Diego is a General of the Mexican Army. In a flashback told by Sheriff Bartlett, Diego and his army fought a pitched battle with a US cavalry regiment over a bridge crossing the Rio Grande. He ordered his subordinate, Colonel Daren, to prepare the cannons while he and his men held off the first wave. After using flares to highlight the enemy cannons, his artillery batteries knocked out the enemy's artillery support with precise, concentrated fire. When the US cavalrymen continued to assault his position, Diego ordered his men to rig the bridge with dynamite while he personally fended off the enemy soldiers. After blowing the bridge and ending the battle, Diego took account of captured prisoners, including the unlucky civilian, Griffon the prospector. Originally convinced he was a spy, Griff managed to buy his life back from Diego with the promise of gold. Preparing for a massive scale war against the United States, Diego found many of his guards dead, at the hands of a Sous Chef named Starjun. Cocking his rifle, Diego vows to kill the "disease to his plans". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted General Diego has a flare ignited in his bayonet rifle, Martillo del Dios. After the announcer calls his name Diego launches the flare from his rifle and it causes a loud explosion. It clears to show Diego up close as he says "I have a case of cigars and case of tequila, and I'm not going anywhere.” Special Moves Martillo del Dios (Neutral) General Diego shoots his rifle at the opponent. If he uses 7 rounds, he needs to reload. Two shots can knock his opponent away. Disparo de Bengala (Side) General Diego fires a flare from Martillo del Dios and three seconds later, an artillery shell hits where the flare landed. Hoja Parrada (Up) General Diego jumps into the air slashing the bayonet blade on his rifle. Llama Disparo (Down) General Diego shoots a fireball out of Martillo del Dios. Ejecución Infernal (Hyper Smash) General Diego swings the bayonet on his rifle down. If he hits, he says "Have a little taste of THIS!" then does four more bayonet slashes, then pierces his rifle into the opponent then fires it, knocking his opponent away. Bombardeos Muertos (Final Smash) General Diego marks the arena with a flare, then a rain of artilelry shells bombards the stage for fifteen seconds. Victory Animations #General Diego ignites a flare in Martillo del Rios and says "This will teach you gringos a lesson!" #General Diego circles Martillo del Rios then swings the bayonet and says "Adios, amigo." #General Diego swings his bayonet five times then shoots Martillo del Rios into the ground then air saying "I thought you wanted to fight, not dance like a chicken!" On-Screen Appearance General Diego walks in and takes out Martillo del Rios saying "Do you want to dance with me, or KILL ME!?" Trivia *General Diego's rival is one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp., Starjun. *General Javier Diego shares his Japanese voice actor with Ding Feng, Guan Ping, Parakarry, Moblin, Captain Marvel, Rooney, Crystal King and Colonel. *General Javier Diego shares his French voice actor with Ra's al Ghul and Jafar. *General Javier Diego shares his German voice actor with Col. Podovsky, Barney Ross, Conan and Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser. *General Javier Diego shares his Arabic voice actor with Anger and Goro. Category:Red Dead characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters